


Saison 5 - Ep 3. Missing scenes of ELU

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 5 [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: During the episode 3 of season 5, POV Eliott
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Saison 5 - Ep 3. Missing scenes of ELU

**Author's Note:**

> During the sequence 2.

Saturday 6:13pm

Eliott wakes up when a bowl falls on the kitchen floor. The sound of the bowl bouncing but not breaking soothes him. Fortunately, he had managed to convince Lucas to buy a plastic bowl. Sure, it's not as environmentally friendly, but at least it's not broken.  
He hears him busy in the kitchen and he just wants to see what he's doing.  
Eliott grabs his phone. Saturday... 6:15 p.m ... His eyes go wide open. He's missed almost a week. He remembers going to bed on Sunday and falling asleep while Lucas was massaging him but nothing since.  
Oh yes, he remembers throwing his cell phone against the wall when it rang Monday morning, and yelling at Lucas. He doesn't even remember what he said. He remembers making himself as small as possible, in the hollow of their bed.  
He closes his eyes, trying to think. He sees Lucas worried beside him again. He's seeing his therapist by his bedside. But was it really real? He looks up and sees the end of their mural pinned to their wall. He smiles.  
He's trying to remember what he did this week, what he said. But other than Lucas' sad, worried face, he can't see anything. He pushes the covers off the bed and gets up. He's only wearing boxer, but they look pretty clean. Not like he's been wearing for a week.  
He opens the bedroom door and rushes into the kitchen, where he is greeted by a high-pitched female scream.

He feels naked now. He steps back and goes back to his room, sheltered under his blanket. 

The door opens gently, "I'm sorry, Eliott. I thought you might have seen Lucas' note. I'll tell him you're awake. I'm sorry I woke you up. Are you okay?"

Eliott nods his head and looks at Lucas' pillow. There's a crumpled little piece of paper, marked 'Saturday, 5:00 pm.' 

''Love, I went out with the Grew, saw Mika at the shaker. Imane was looking for a quiet place to study, so she's in the living room. Above all, don't walk around naked. I love you."

Elliot's cheeks turn red, but he's smiling. He gets up, puts on his jogging pants and gets Lucas a shirt. He's too short, but he has his own scent. He feels tight in it, but it suits him. It's like Lucas is holding him. He takes a deep breath and gets ready to open the door when he hits it.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Imane apologizes, crouching down to him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Imane."

"You're bleeding, Eliott." Imane says, pulling his hands together to see the cut. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, Imane. It will stop. "I can't bleed out from a simple doorway."

Imane smiles at him and takes him into the bathroom to clean and disinfect. Elliot's arch is wide open and bleeding profusely.

"How could I have done this to myself with a door?" asks Eliott confused.

''You already had the wound, Eliott. The blow just reopened it."

"Oh, it stings." Eliott complains to change the subject a little. He prefers to wait for Lucas to discuss it. How could he open the arcade when he just spent a week in bed? Did he really spend the week in bed?

Imane puts a bandage on it and they go back to the living room. She starts putting her notebooks away. 

''Thank you for keeping me company'' says Elliot...

''Thank you and Lucas for letting me work in peace. At home, it's a bit complicated because Idriss doesn't work. My parents are pretty uptight, so it's nice to be able to work without having to hear screams."

Eliott looks at Imane and smiles at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know, you can come over anytime you want. Not just to babysit me."

''I don't baby-sit, Eliott'' says Imane in a tone that leaves no room for comment.

Eliott looks in the mirror and tries to remember when he could have been hurt. Suddenly, it comes back to him. It's like he can hear himself yelling at Lucas ''Let go of Lucas. Get the fuck off. No, he couldn't tell him that. He would never say that. And if he'd fought with Lucas. If the cut was from a fight. What if he hurt lucas.

''Lucas will be here any minute,'' Imane reassured him by looking at him. 

And at that moment, the front door flies, leaving Lucas panting as he crosses the threshold. He runs to Eliott but stops before touching him. Eliott looks at him, very worried, wondering if he has hurt him. Is that why he won't touch him?

Lucas looks at him and smiles shyly as he opens his arms ''Eliott? Can I give you a hug?"

Elliot nods his head and Lucas hugs him. Then Elliot bursts into tears. ''I'm here, Elliot. "I'm here, I'm here," says Lucas as he sits on the couch. 

Imane looks at them and smiles. She thanks the boys for the apartment and puts her hand on Elliot's back before she leaves. 

''I'm really sorry I wasn't here when you woke up,'' says Lucas softly.

''You left me a note. And a babysitter, who swears she's not a babysitter."

''Ah, you saw the note, so no sneaking out. Oh, cool, man. She would've killed me."

''Well, actually, I saw the note afterwards. But I was wearing boxer. They're not bad enough. " And Eliott pauses, and then he looks at Lucas, and he's like, "I'm glad you're out. You have to live your life, even when I'm out of order."

''You weren't broke down, Eliott. You're not a machine. You were... absent. Well, I wasn't. You were there, but you weren't really there."

Eliott frees himself from Lucas' arms and sits down to face him. 

"What did I do, Lucas?"

''You slept. A lot of sleep. You screamed and cried a little. You drew, but you didn't talk. You weren't really there. Don't you remember?"

"No. I just remember yelling at you. What did I tell you, Lucas?"

''It's nothing serious, Elliot. I know it wasn't you."

"Did I tell you to leave?" asks Eliott, bowing his head.

"Yes," confirms Lucas.

''I'm really, really sorry. I never should have said that to you. I don't mean it."

"I know you don't. Who cares Eliott."

''No, we do care. I remember your wounded face. I know I hurt you. "

"No, Elliot. You didn't hurt me. What hurt me was seeing you hurt yourself."

And Eliott looks up and looks at Lucas. "What?"

"You were drawing. But you thought it was bad. So you started banging your head against the desk. I got scared, you know. When your head hit the corner of your mini easel, you opened your archway... There was blood everywhere. Luckily, it was Monday after school. Yann and Basile were there for revision. They helped me put you to bed and I had to sit on his chest so that you would stop moving and I could heal you. That's when you said to let go and get the hell out."

''I'm really, really sorry, Lucas. It's just awful. We've been living together for three weeks and I've been in pain half the time. I'm making your life miserable."

''No. I had your therapist come in on Tuesday. She changed your meds for you. You're going back to the old prescription."

"But..."

''I confirmed to her that your sex drive is in no way diminishing, even with the new medication. You could have told me that was the problem, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry," he says. "I just didn't feel right. I didn't want to say, "My therapist thinks we're having way too much sex. Apparently, my increased libido is a result of my treatment, not you. So she'd rather I change my meds."

''Well, don't worry, it's all me.'' laughed Lucas. ''Besides, even if it's the meds, I'd rather have you naked in my bed half the time than see you so badly."

So Eliott moves closer to Lucas, puts his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this."

''I'm sorry you had to go through all that.''

And Eliott lays his lips on Lucas' because he knows Lucas won't kiss him first, no matter how much he wants to.

"So... Imane as a babysitter?" Eliott laughs as he looks up at Lucas.

''She was the only one who wasn't coming to the bar tonight. Anyway, I would've stayed anyway. She offered. They all volunteered this week, you know."

''All of them? Have you been going out to the bar every night?"

''No, silly. While I was in class, Mika or Lisa were here. Or your mom. Yann came Monday afternoon because he didn't have class. Daphne came Wednesday from 9 to 10, then Emma came at 10:30 until noon."

"And you left me a note each time?"

"Of course." Lucas gets up, opens a cupboard in the kitchen and pulls out a shoe box. When Elliot opens it, he finds dozens of little folded papers... All of them have the name of a day of the week and a schedule on them. Eliott opens one of them, written down as Thursday, 2pm.

''Hello, my love. I'm in math class, but, surprise, surprise, Mika's in the kitchen. So get dressed before you get up, because even naked, he'd be able to hug... and I can't even imagine that. I love you.

Eliott laughs and grabs another note. Tuesday, 10:00 a.m.

''Hello, my love. Wish me luck, I'm spending my day at the white bin... Lisa's in the living room, probably comatose on the couch. If you go out naked, that should wake her up a bit, so don't hesitate. Love you."

Eliott reaches out but Lucas stops him. "You're not gonna read them all, though."

''Yes, I am. Well, one last one now, the others later."

Wednesday, 10:30.

''Hello, my love. Right now I'm probably sweating like a pig at the gym but I'll be home soon. Emma's in the living room because she's skipping class. Please, don't let her open a bottle to celebrate your awakening, because she can get drunk even on a Wednesday at 10.30 am! Love you."

Eliott puts the note back in the box and kisses Lucas. It's a tender, thank-you kiss. Lucas stretches his legs on the couch and Eliott lies down on top of him. They fit together perfectly. At least, until Lucas breaks their kiss of "I love you, Elliot. But you're crushing me too much. I can't breathe."

Eliott stands up and sits on Lucas's lap, and Lucas is up against the armrest. "I keep forgetting how small you are," laughs Eliott.

"I'm not little," grunts Lucas while smiling. And suddenly, Eliott sees a revelation running through Lucas' mind. His face lights up and he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. ''Look. I'm super strong."

This is a video from this afternoon. The kids are hitting a punching bag to measure their strength. 

''See, I'm the best! "...says Lucas, proud of himself. "High score!

"Didn't Yann do it?" asks Eliott, septic.

"Oh Eliott" grumbles Lucas before showing him the only video he didn't open...

"OK, OK," grants Lucas. "I'm the second..."

"No" cuts Eliott's throat when he kisses him, "You're the best. You really are."

"Thank you."

''But I can't wait to go out there with you and kick your score.'' laughs Eliott.

''No problem. We're a team. If you win, it's like I win. Then I'm cool with that."

''Oh, Lucas,'' Eliott moans, hugging himself. ''With crap like that, I don't even want to blow your score. I love you." 

"I love you, too."

"I know."

They sit on the couch and hold each other for a while, and then Elliot suddenly gets up.

"What is it, my love?" asks worried Lucas.

"What did I draw, Lucas? You told me I was drawing."

"Actually, you mostly painted."

Lucas gets up and takes Elliot's hand and drags him to their room. On Eliott's desk, the utensils are all neatly arranged, but there's a rather large pile of sheets full of paint. 

Elliot gently lifts the sheets of paper. No hedgehogs, no raccoons, just painted leaves, almost all of them pink or brown. Some have lines, some have darker areas. When Eliot grabs a leaf with a large blue spot, he takes all the leaves and walks into the living room. He begins to put the leaves on the floor. It's like a puzzle he has to put together. When he has finished gathering the 24 leaves, he is as surprised as Lucas is to discover the face of a smiling Lucas. His hair seems to hang over his head, his blue eyes have their laughing shine, his straight nose shines a little and his thin lips pinch into a perfect smile.

''Damn, that's beautiful, Eliott.'' Lucas puts his hands around his waist and lays his head against Elliot's back.

''I don't even remember doing that. It's so fucked up. They finally got some good medicine out of him."

''No. It's not the drugs. It's you, Elliot. It's in you. I swear to God, even on medication, I could never draw myself like that. This is huge, man. I gotta get a picture of this. It'll shut up Basil, who thought you were painting aimlessly, like a kindergarten kid."

Eliott burst out laughing and slumped on the couch, staring at his work and looking at Lucas' screen, who's already getting an answer from Basile.

Basile /Oh fuck, that's huge! You see how cool it is to have a bipolar in your life. It's a good thing it didn't stop you.

Lucas / Thanks to you Baz!

Basile / Thanks for your advice earlier Lucas. I'm gonna be there but I'm not gonna choke him out. Just like you did with Elliot. I guess he's doing better. Give him a kiss from me.  
I mean, not like that, right?!  
I mean, yes, if you want to. There's nothing wrong with doing yourself some good, especially after a week's sobriety.  
But in those cases, don't think about me, eh!

Lucas / Shut up Baz :-p


End file.
